


Bucky And Sam Are Cute

by AnakinBiwalker



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky And Sam Cuddle All Day Every Day, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinBiwalker/pseuds/AnakinBiwalker
Summary: bucky gives his bf a massage





	Bucky And Sam Are Cute

"Oh my god," Sam groaned, slouching forward. Seated behind him, Bucky was massaging Sam's back, occasionally applying more lotion to his skin. 

"Those wings of yours have done a number on you," Bucky comments, digging his metal hand into a knot in his shoulders. 

"Those 'wings of mine' have saved your ass multiple times," Sam said, "So I'd watch it." 

Bucky hums in acknowledgment, squirting more lotion into his hands. 

"Alright, I respect the wings," Bucky said, "But they are heavy. And metal. And putting stress on your body." 

He slid his hand down to massage the middle of Sam's spine, earning a low moan from the other man. 

"Especially when you fall several hundred feet before catching yourself." 

"I'll remember that next time you jump from the top of a building..." Sam replied, eyes drifting shut. 

"Empty threats, Wilson, empty threats," Bucky said, grinning. 

"...I'll show you empty threats..." Sam said. He was far too relaxed to sound anything but tired. Took the edge out of the message. 

Bucky leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Sam's shoulder. "I'm sure you will." 

"Hey, c'mere," Sam said, reaching up sluggishly to wrap an arm loosely around Bucky's neck. He turned his head enough to give him an actual kiss. 

He pulled away with a smile. "I'm too relaxed to move. Carry me to bed." 

Bucky laughed before scooping him up into his arms and depositing him onto the bed behind them. 

Sam fell onto the bed, sinking into the blankets with a content smile. Bucky crawled in after him, curling up at his side, one hand placed on his chest. 

He kissed the side of Sam's neck. "Hey, you want to..." Bucky drifted off when Sam released a small snore. He looked up at his now sleeping boyfriend. 

"Alright." He pulled the blankets over them, before closing his eyes to sleep as well.


End file.
